


all wrong

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: What's growing up?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	all wrong

Katara almost feels pity for the Fire Nation boy with the ponytail who is chasing her across the world. Almost is a keyword because she thinks Prince Zuko is evil in a way.

At night she can almost dream of him, almost see the slant of his eyes and the rough exterior of his scar, almost see tears and the emotions which ransack his face.

She wonders what his story is.

Katara is not mature enough, yet, to understand the war across the nations for what it is – she can try but she is but a child. But she is old enough to understand the nuance of war. She knows that Prince Zuko’s story is not just the one threaded into his child’s armor.

She wonders who placed him in it. She thinks of her mother’s robes—the ones she has started wearing at age eight. She thinks about the buildings and the caregiving and the children of her village. She thinks about Fire Nation armor and Southern Water Tribe bridal furs and thinks of growing up too soon.


End file.
